Feelings are Eternal
by RavenHeartL
Summary: What would Sasori do if Deidara was the one to die first? SasoDei. Rated T for reasons of Death... and other things that would spoil the plot if told.


Sasori looked down to the lifeless vessel that was the blond's body, then down to the key clutched tight in his right hand. He loosened his grasp on the key, but still held it to his side.

_Damn you, Deidara. You always were too brash, too reckless. I was right; you were the type to die early._

He looked back down to the key, wondering to its significance. Why would Deidara give him a key as he died? What was the point? What could this key be for? Knowing Deidara, it was probably a secret stash of explosive clay he didn't want Tobi to get his hands on.

_No, that can't be it. The brat may have been protective of his 'art', but he wouldn't lock it away, he would blow it up before it could even be seen by anyone else._

Sasori turned, about to make his way back to the base, when he hesitated and looked back. He stared at the body of his former partner, lips parted slightly.

_Dammit, brat. Why the hell did you jump in front of that attack_?

Sasori sighed. He walked back to the limp body of the blond and turned it over so that it was facing up.

_Damn, Deidara. You're going to make me late, you know I hate making people wait._

Sasori summoned Hiruko, making the puppet use his long, pointed tail to dig out a shallow hole in the ground where the battle took place. Sasori picked up the body, and gently placed it in the shallow grave, taking one last look at the emotionless face staring up at him. He knelt down, and slowly closed the blond's eyes. With no emotion showing, he made Hiruko fill up the hole.

He looked down to the key again, holding it firmly against his side. He then made his way to the base where he filled in his leader about the incident.

"This is indeed… unfortunate. You may go now Sasori."

Sasori merely shrugged and walked out of his leader's office, walking towards the room he and Deidara owned.

_Used to own_ He reminded himself as he walked in. He half expected to hear the word Danna great him as he walked in. But there was nothing. Just… silence.

He looked to the messy bed of his old partners, eyes drifting towards the box at the foot of the bed.

_Funny, that wasn't there before…_

He cautiously made his way the box, wary for any hidden traps that may be triggered by contact with it. Hesitantly, he touched it. It didn't explode. He picked it up and looked it over. There was an intricate pattern surrounding the box, carved into the base of it. It looked miniature spiders, crawling around the box. It truly was a work of art…

_I wonder who made it…_

His eyes followed the wooden spiders path, until they brought him to the golden lock at the front, the shape of a keyhole in the middle of the lock.

_Keyhole… key?_

Sasori unclenched his palm, revealing the golden key he had forgotten he was holding. He looked to the box, then the key, then back to the box, eyes narrowed in suspicion. He held the key, slipping it into the lock with ease. Sasori held his breath as he carefully twisted the key clockwise. _Click_

He let out the breath he was holding, and flipped open the lid. Inside the box, were two items. Sasori picked up the first item… a note?

_Dear Danna,_

_Since you are reading this, I assume that I am dead; as there is no way in hell I would let you have the key to this any other way, un. But that's okay, because I know I probably died for a good reason, against a good opponent._

_I remember the first time we met. When I first joined the Akatsuki, remember that? I do. I would never forget the first time I saw you out of Hiruko. The… feelings I felt. Every time you called me brat. Every time you insulted my art, which by the way, is still fleeting. Whether I'm dead or alive, un, that fact will never change. I don't think I did anything particularly worth bragging about in this life, not that it would matter, since I'm now dead. Or so I assume. Even so, there is only one thing I regret, Danna-un. Keeping the feelings I felt inside. Never telling you how I felt. _

_Damn, there is so much I want to tell you, but so little space to write it on. I know I'm not eternal. That my life, as are most others, is fleeting. But my feelings will always be eternal_. _I guess, what I'm trying to tell you… is that I love you, danna. I always have, and those feelings will accompany me to the after life, and everywhere beyond that. It was a good run, Danna. I enjoyed your company, and loved it whilst it lasted._

_Goodbye, Danna-un._

_I love you._

Sasori looked up from the note, running all this information through his mind. He looked to the second object and picked it up. He gasped when he realized what it was. It was a picture of him and Deidara, the time they went to get some Dango when Deidara was hungry. Deidara was grinning at the camera, holding his hand to the side of his face, with its tongue sticking out, whilst Sasori, unawares of what the blond was doing, held a Dango stick in between his teeth, about to remove the dumpling from the stick.

_Brat… why would he take a picture of us… together, eating Dango, of all things._

Sasori felt something moist slide down the side of his face, he wiped it off, and brought it close to his eyes, to examine it. His eyes widened in realization. _It's a… a tear! _He felt more cascade down his face, like a waterfall, of sorts.

_Brat, you always did make me feel things I had long thought were dead to me._

Sasori smiled, a sad smile. Eyes red from the tears still creeping down his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. He knew what he needed to do. He examined it for a bit, turning it over in his hand.

_Why brat… why did you have to make me feel things? It would have been so much easier had you never of met me. You may still be alive. I helped force you into this group… I helped you to your death._

He lifted up the Kunai, positioning it over one of the last Human parts that remained to him. The cylinder that contained the beating heart of a person who had long since died inside.

_Damn, why the hell did you have to die, Deidara._

He closed his eyes, bringing the Kunai forwards, until it hovered just before his heart. He took a deep breath.

_I love you to, Deidara…_


End file.
